From Faithless To Fairy Tail
by Aonokanata
Summary: Rebecca is a wizard that has spent a while living off the streets due to what she calls her curse. Then she's taken in after being discovered of her magical abilities. Does she fit in? Why is she faithless? Why does she have no last name?
1. This is what I get for being a wizard

**I don't own Fairy Tail, just Rebecca and the plot. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

The rain fell hard. I shivered in my clothes and wrapped my thin sweater tighter to me as I saw my breath leek out my mouth. I thought to myself, 'It shouldn't be this hard on you. You've delt with winter before, but I haven't eaten in days. This is what I get for being a wizard. I could have just been boring and normal'. Sadly, I couldn't be boring and normal. No, I take in energy from other things and expel it like a cannon. The only thing I can use it for is...nothing really. It just got me kicked out of my own house for being a freak. I set he couch on fire one time and suddenly I'm a danger.

The alley I call my home rests in the outskirts of Magnolia city. In the summer I manage fine on my own but it's the end of fall with winter clearly on its way. My fingers are freezing, so I try sitting on them. Wrong idea, because the rough ground scrapes me. The tan skin on the back of my fingers are now lined with red, shining streaks.

I lean my head against the brick wall of my "home" and try to brush the black, wavy hair of mine out of my eyes. I sing to myself of a comforting tune my mother would sing to me after having a fretful nightmare. Before last year. Soon I'd hear footsteps and I immediately quiet down and stand up, being careful of the roof I made for myself out of old pieces of wood. The footsteps get closer and I hide. As much as I love people, the homeless aren't very welcomed as far as I know. Especially when said homeless person is only twelve years old.

A tall shadow appears and slowly gets shorter meaning that the person is getting closer. Wait a moment. A person's shadow shouldn't be hat short unless...they're small. Small enough to be easily taken down by me. Yes, that's it! The figure appears and I lunge tackling them. Oh no, it's an old man.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry!" I apologize a little to loud as I get up and lift the elderly to his feet. He groans. Yes, I didn't kill him. I already am a thief; I don't want to be a murderer too.

"I'm fine dear. It takes more than that to take down little 'ole me." He smiles. "I'm sure you were just protecting yourself."

A smile! How long was it since I received one?

"Though you seem to have made me drop my groceries." He gestures to the dropped food. Oh my. My stomach rumbles. I snatch a loaf of bread and an apple then run for it.

"Come back here!" He yells then starts running after me.

I had no choice. Do I have enough energy for this? Maybe. I hope so. I pass some plants, take their energy, then a yellow blast of glowing energy erupts from my hands and knocks down everything behind me.

When I reach a safe corner, it sit down and start eating the bread I took. It's a little soggy from out in the rain but still warn and filling. I smile at my accomplishment. Finally my magic did something good for me.

"Well, I see you're a wizard." That familiar voice says from behind me. I turn around and face him. He a small man with a bald top but white hair on the sides of his head, grey eyes, and a white mustache. I sib and give him the apple and part of the bread that I hadn't eaten yet.

"I'm sorry" I apologize "for knocking you down and stealing." I frown. This is an all-time low for myself.

"It's alright dear. You seemed like you needed it." He smiles at me again. Why is he so forgiving? "Your name, miss?"

"Rebecca."

"Rebecca?"

"No last name, sir." It wasn't lie. I'm disowned by my family so bearing their name means nothing.

"I see. We're you using magic?" He asks he obvious question. Of course it was me. He doesn't do anything so I nod.

"Come with me." He walk away. I don't follow. "Well, what are you waiting for? I can't leave a kid like you out in the rain."

I follow until I'm a few steps behind him.

"Your name, sir?" I ask.

"Master Makarkov."

"Why haven't you turned me in for stealing?"

"You had to, so you could live." He answers simply.

"Where are you taking me and why should I trust you?"

"Well, why do you trust me?"

"You could've turned me in, but…you didn't."

"You just answered your own question."

There was a small silence.

"Where are you taking me?"

"See for yourself." Makarkov gestures to a huge building with what seems to be a bird on the front. Then he opens the door hen walks in and I quickly follow. It'd be nice for real shelter for once.

"Hey Gramps! Welcome back!" I hear a loud voice come close. I take a sudden step back and look around. This seems to be a big house filled with a lot of people. I see the owner of the voice. It's man who looks like he's in his teens, pink, wild hair, and is wearing a scarf that looks line it's made of dragon's skin.

"Who's this?" He asks.

"This is Rebecca. I found her not five minutes ago when she stole my groceries." He smiled.

'What a wonderful introduction.' I sarcastically thought in my mind.

"Oh no! No one messes with Gramps!" He yelled. Fire flared around his fists and he lunged for me. Makarkov stopped him with one hand.

"Don't you dare. She was scared, hungry, and living off the street."

"Oh..."

"Aw poor little thing." Another voice appeared. This time from a blonde girl with big brown eyes and quite the busty one. "She can't be any more than ten."

I'm used to being seen as younger than I am. Makarkov turned to me and smiled again. "How old are you, dear?"

"Twelve. Almost thirteen."

"Wow she looks young!" The pink-haired one exclaimed. I flinched at he loud noise. Makarkov, who was still turned to me, noticed then turned to the pink-haired one.

"Natsu, be quiet. She may be older than she looks, by she's still young all the same."

The blonde looked to me and smiled, "Poor thing." She patted me head and messed up my already messy hair. "Is she a wizard?" She asked Makarov.

"Yes, powerful but untrained." He turned to me. "Would you like to eat something?"

I nodded quickly and the man chuckled.

"Natsu please take her to eat something and try not to scare her? On the other hand...Lucy, can you take her."

He one named Lucy smiled and offered a hand to shake to me. I shook her hand then she looked a little off for a second. I guess it must be that she feels sorry for me or something. I shake it off and follow her to where she's leading me.

"Hey Mira-Jane," Lucy calls to another woman who turns around. Why do all the women here have such big busts? "Can I have a plate of food and some water?"

"Sure, for this one?" The girl with the white hair gestures to me. Lucy nods and sits down next to me at he bar.

"I'm Lucy. What's your name?"

"Rebecca."

"So Master Makarov got you from the streets after you stole his food?"

I nodded. The bartender, I think, - I forgot her name- brought a plate of food for me. Immediately I started eating and was done in just a few minutes.

As if on purpose for perfect timing, Makarov came and sat next to me.

"Thank you, sir." I smiled and got up. I'm sure this was all the time they could tolerate me for so I got up to leave.

"Whoa there. Where are you going? You're a wizard, right?"

"Yes. That's why I should leave. I sure you want me gone so I won't be much of a bother."

"That's crazy. You don't know do you?" Makarov chuckled.

"We're all wizards here." Lucy smiled and pulled out a bunch of keys from the pocket of her too-short skirt.

"I brought you here because you can use magic and I want to help you use it." Makarov explained to me. I smiled and took another sip of water.

"Now can you tell me why you were living on the streets?"

I sighed and thought for a moment. Should I really tell a bunch of complete strangers, who gave me food I'm only fifty percent sure wasn't poisoned or drugged, about my past because they said they were wizards? I decided to just make my thoughts heard.

"No. I'm sorry but it may take a while before I trust you enough to tell you. Thank you and I would love to learn to use magic."

* * *

**This is my first story. All reviews are welcome. I love criticism.**


	2. This is what I get for joining guilds

**Thank you for reading. I have this guest review that I would like to respond to, but they were under 'guest' so I couldn't reply. To 'guest': I'm sorry, but I'm not taking in any OC's. This story was made merely off of a dream I had the night before I posted the first chapter. Sorry and happy holidays.**

* * *

"Thank you and I would love to learn to use magic." I looked to Makarov and smiled. Suddenly he hugged me.

"You're so adorable." Makarov cooed at me.

"Can you please let me go?" I asked as Makarov started crying tears of...well I don't know what.

"Don't tell me you'll flirt with this one when she grows up!" A booming woman's voice echoed. Immediately I got scared and hid behind the nearest person, which happened to be Natsu.

"Um...Erza don't scare the newbie." Natsu said to the person named Erza.

"Oh really? We have a new one. Where? I don't see anyone.

The perks of being smaller than I should.

"Oh she's right behind me." Natsu stepped to the side. That, sadly, gave away my location. Damn!

"Oh who's this?" Erza asked as she knelt down to meet my height.

"I'm Rebecca." I stated as I held out my hand. Erza shook it and smiled.

"Well nice to meet you, Rebecca. I'm Erza." The red-head smiled. "How old are you, little one?"

I sighed. "I'm twelve, almost thirteen."

The redhead got this look of confusion. Really I am used to it. I am older than I look.

"What a nice girl." She smiled then looked right into my eyes then blinked like she was startled.

"Um...is something wrong." I asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm not used to seeing new people. Especially this young. The last one was me." She smiled and I smiled back, hiding my confused expression well.

"So where is she gonna a stay?" Makarov wondered to himself.

"I could take her in." Lucy raised her hand. "My apartment's big enough."

"Wonderful. Rebecca, would you like to stay with Lucy?"

"Yes. Thank you, Lucy." I said. Honestly, she sacred me the least other than Makarov.

"It's no problem. It's getting late. Do you want to go home now?" Lucy asked. I nodded.

_'Home.'_ I thought,_ 'I haven't had one of those since...I think two years ago. Wow.'_

Lucy had held her hand out so she could lead me to her apartment. I think it'll be a while until I'm less adorable looking. Though it did help sometimes like when people would pity me more and I'd get food easier. I sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked me.

"Um...no. Sorry I'm not used to being treated like this."

"Well it's best to get used to it. Makarov wants you to be in the guild and in there we treat each other like family."

"Wow." I blinked.

"Aw." She exclaimed and hugged me tight. I was in the unfortunate height to where I was right in the middle of her breasts and air was scarce. "Oh sorry that happens." She let me go and I gasped then stared laughing.

"What's funny?" She laughed some.

"I didn't imagine today like this. I imagined a cold rainy day where I'd have to beg for the smallest leftovers, but instead I gain a family that not only accepts my power but want to help me with it."

"Well, that's what we do. We're family."

"Is everyone here a wizard?" I asked.

"Yup. I'm a celestial mage. I can summon creatures from the celestial world and they'll help me fight."

"Cool."

"Well how do you do magic? Master Makarov told me you used and energy something."

"Yeah well...how do I describe it? Um...I guess I take energy from other things - normally I like using plants - and kind of blast it from my hands."

"Wow that's cool! Here we are." She pointed to a building and opened the door to her home and she walked in then let me come inside.

"Nice place." I commented.

"Thanks. Usually by now Natsu, Grey, and Erza would have broken in."

At the name Erza I trembled and must've had a scared expression, because Lucy came and patted my head.

"Yeah, she can get frightening, but she has a kind heart and would never hurt her friends." She stood up and awkwardly thought for a moment. "Well, my bathroom's to the left. You can go take a shower and I'll set up your bed." I nodded and walked over to the shower.

Everything was changing so quickly. I got so happy I started crying. Tears of joy. The last time I was happy was...about three years ago before my parents found out about my cursed magic. When I finished showering I wrapped a towel around myself and remembered that I didn't have any clothes.

"Um...Lucy?" I asked.

"Yeah, is everything okay?"

"Could I borrow some clothes?"

"Oh sure, here." She handed me some pajamas - luckily modest - with some quite frilly undergarments. How can she dress like that?

_'Stop, Rebecca. Don't be one to judge.'_

"Sorry I don't have anything in your size, but-"

"No it's okay. Thank you." I smiled then yawned. I didn't realize how tired I was.

"We should get to bed. You've probably had a long day."

I nodded and went to the bed that Lucy must have set up. Wait, she couldn't have made the whole thing.

"How'd you set it up? This is kinda big for one person to do."

"Oh I had some of my celestial spirits help me."

"Oh yeah. Sorry I'm gonna forget names and stuff like that."

"Don't worry I did that too." Lucy laughed a little and went into her bed.

"Alright." I said as I went to bed. No dreams came.

**~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~**

Lucy and I walked towards the guild. When she opened the door...there was a battle raging on. Blasts of fire, ice, and swords flew everywhere.

"Alright now I've now I've got a fire in my belly!"

"Suck ice hot head!"

"You two spilled my strawberry shortcake. You shall pay!"

My eyes widened and I hid behind Lucy.

"Welcome to the guild Rebecca." Makarov stood beside me and Lucy with a proud look on his face. "Fighting isn't uncommon here."

"I thought guilds were family." I said shockingly.

"Families fight, don't they?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah...I guess..." I held my arm awkwardly. "Families fight...Can we get breakfast? I'm hungry."

"Sure!" Lucy smiled and led to where I got dinner last night. "Hey Mira-Jane can you get this one some breakfast?"

"Sure!" Mira-Jane said, "Do we have a new recruit?" She looked to me. "Aw so cute!" The bartender ruffled my black hair.

"Hey Lucy." A shirtless boy with dark blue hair sat next to Lucy.

"Gray, your clothes." Lucy said to he shirtless guy.

"Damn it!" The guys screamed and ran away.

"Was he..." I asked.

"Yeah he does that." Mira and Lucy said at the dam time.

"Look who's back." Natsu looked to me and held his hand up for a high-five and awkwardly complied. "WOW!"

"What!"

"Your eyes...ARE FREAKING BLACK!"

"Oh...they are."

"Can I see?" Lucy asked as she turned so she could see me more clearly. "Wow they are! Master Makarov, come look!"

"I've seen her eyes. They're quite lovely." Makarov complimented. I blushed.

"Thank you." I said.

"Hey what's going on?" The guy came back but this time with a shirt.

"This is Rebecca. She's new here." Mira-Jane informed her.

"Cool, how old?" The guy asked.

"Twelve." I stated and waited for the 'you're older than you look' reaction. It showed in his eye for a bit but then just shrugged it off.

"I'm Grey." He held out a hand to shake then was suddenly knocked way to the right of me.

"Ice breath, you're gonna pay!" I heard Natsu yell as a blast of fire went in Grey's direction.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mira smiled then gave a small giggle.

_'What did I get myself into? This is what I get for robbing old guys off the street. Whelp, no more robbing for me. Welcome to your new "family" I guess. I hope they don't regret me.'_ I thought as I looked to the fight and laughed a bit.

* * *

**Happy Holidays to all! Please tell me how this is going. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I love all criticism. **


End file.
